Just the Way You Look Tonight
by Isa.C
Summary: 'Ri sem humor sozinha quando vi que eu parecia aquelas mulheres de antigamente que ficavam em casa quando os maridos e os filhos homens iam para a guerra. Pois é, em pleno século XXI eu estou me despedindo do meu namorado.' ONE-SHOT.


_**Just the Way You Look Tonight**_

_**-3333333333333333333333-**_

_Capítulo único._

_**-3333333333333333333333-**_

Uma leve brisa tocava o meu rosto na enorme varanda da casa de Edward. Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo, sentindo aquele ar de noite tomar conta de mim.

Edward partiria esta noite. O aperto no meu coração confirmava que eu ainda não estava pronta para isso.

Ele havia sido convocado para a guerra. O meu Edward estava indo lutar pelo nosso país.

Ri sem humor sozinha quando vi que eu parecia aquelas mulheres de antigamente que ficavam em casa quando os maridos e os filhos homens iam para a guerra. Pois é, em pleno século XXI eu estou me despedindo do meu namorado.

Soltei o ar que só então notei que prendia.

- Você vai ficar com frio. – a voz que eu tanto amava falou atrás de mim.

- Eu estou bem. – afirmei sem me virar.

Senti seus braços rodearem a minha cintura e a sua respiração em meu pescoço.

De repente, não tinha mais coragem de falar, pois sabia que começaria a derramar lágrimas desesperadas.

- Não fique assim, minha linda. – pediu beijando o meu rosto.

Apenas neguei com a cabeça.

Edward me virou em seus braços e me abraçou protetoramente.

- Tudo vai ficar bem. – disse sem me soltar. – Eu prometo.

Afundei mais o meu rosto no seu peito. Ele começou a nos balançar lentamente, como se estivéssemos dançando.

_- Someday, when I'm awfully low ( algum dia em que eu estiver muito chateado) / When the world is cold (quando o mundo estiver frio) / I will feel a glow just thinking of you (eu me sentirei melhor apenas pensando em você) / And the way you look tonight (e como você está esta noite). – _começou a cantar baixinho e imediatamente as minhas lágrimas começaram a molhar a sua camiseta._ - __You're so lovely, with your smile so warm (você é tão adorável com o seu sorriso tão acolhedor) / And your cheeks so soft (e as suas bochechas tão macias) – _se afastou para afagar meu rosto_. - There is nothing for me but to love you (não tem nada para mim além de te amar) and the way you look tonight (e o jeito que você está esta noite). – _sua voz falhou na última frase e , por entre o nosso choro, eu o beijei amorosamente.

Encostei nossas testas e completei a música, sussurrando para ele com os meus olhos fechados.

_- With each word your tenderness grows (com cada palavra sua ternura aumenta) / Tearing my fears apart (levando meus medos embora) / And that laugh that wrinkles your nose (e aquela risada que enruga o seu nariz) / __Touches my foolish heart (toca o meu bobo coração). – _o encarei e ele sorria em meio as lágrimas para mim. Peguei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos._ - Yes you're lovely, never ever change (sim,você é adorável e nunca, jamais, mude.) / Keep that breathless charm (mantenha aquele charme de tirar o fôlego). _– revirei meus olhos brincando com o fato dele arrancar suspiros de todos_. - Won't you please arrange it? (você não irá, por favor, arranjar isso?) / Because I love you (porque eu te amo) / Just the way you look tonight. (exatamente como você está esta noite)._- e nos beijamos novamente, desejando poder guardar cada pedacinho um do outro para sempre.

_- Bella?_ – uma voz me chamava. - _Bella!_

Me sentei assustada na cama. Era Alice me acordando das minhas lembranças.

- Você não vai descer, não? – fez biquinho.

- Ah, Allie! – me deitei novamente na cama. – Você sabe que eu não gosto de festas.

- Não é festa! – insistiu. – É apenas os nossos amigos lá embaixo! Edward me disse que era para fazer você se divertir mais.

- Uhum. – murmurei contra o travesseiro que havia posto no meu rosto.

- Vamos, Bella! Você tem que parar de ficar só aí lembrando do meu irmão. – me puxou tão fortemente que eu parei em pé.

- Ultimanete eu só fico lembrando da última noite dele aqui comigo. Da nossa despedida... – olhei para os meus pés. – Ele não respondeu a minha última carta.

- Ele também não respondeu a minha, então não se sinta privilegiada. – me empurrou para fora do quarto. – AGORA VAMOS!

- Ta bem, Alice! Não precisa gritar, caramba!

**Edward Pov.**

_- Ta bem, Alice! Não precisa gritar, caramba!_ – foi inevitável o sorriso quando ouvi a sua voz vindo do andar de cima.

Bella. A minha Bella – que eu não via fazia dois anos – desceu as escadas rapidamente e olhando para o chão.

- Bellinha! – Emmett , o nosso amigo, parou na sua frente pronto para dar o seu abraço de urso. Ela recuou com uma sobracelha levantada.

- Trouxe o meu chocolate? – indagou,desafiadora.

- TCHARAM! – Emm tirou do bolso do sobretudo preto uma barra de chocolate.

- Esse é o meu garoto! – ela riu e finalmente se jogou em seus braços.

Eu estava em um canto da sala, me deliciando com aquelas cenas que eu tanto sentia falta.

- Você está muito pálida hoje,Bella. – Rosalie, namorada do Emmett,disse assim que abraçou a minha garota.

- Não durmi noite passada. – deu de ombros e automaticamente fechei a cara com a possibilidade de Bella não estar bem.

- Mas... – Rose estava pronta para apontar para mim,contudo fiz sinal para ela não falar nada. – Esquece.

- Bella, porque você não vai tomar um ar na varanda? – sugeriu Jasper, namorado da minha irmã. – Pode te fazer bem...

Ela deu de ombros novamente enquanto eu quase ria da falta de descrição do meu amigo.

- Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia... – Bella trocava o peso dos pés.

- Vai de uma vez! – ralhou Alice praticamente a empurrando porta a fora.

- Poxa,mas vocês estão estranhos hoje,hein? – ainda ouvi ela resmungar antes que Allie fechasse a porta da varanda.

- Obrigada pela descrição,pessoal. – ironizei, já indo em direção aonde Bella estava.

- Para de reclamar e vá logo falar com ela! – reclamou Emmett, me tocando uma almofada.

**Bella Pov.**

Eu podia jurar que eles estavam tramando algo. Porém,quando eu me vi na varanda novamente me esqueci de tudo. Aquele lugar me lembrava Edward e nos últimos dias a minha saudade por ele – se é que isso é capaz – aumentou.

- Você vai ficar com frio. – a voz _dele_ falou logo atrás de mim.

Não me virei. Talvez eu estivesse alucinando...

- Eu não ganho nem um abraço? – insistiu.

Arfei assim que me dei conta de que não era uma alucinação. Me virei rapidamente e me daparei com ele. O meu Edward estava de volta.

- Você... – minha voz saiu quase como um miado.

- Eu voltei,meu amor. – abriu os braços e eu não hesitei em correr e me jogar ali.

- Eu pensei que esse momento nunca mais aconteceria... – murmurei contra seu ombro.

- Nem me fale... Nem me fale. – respondi um tanto desesperado.

- Você está bem? – me afastei e comecei a analisar seu corpo. – Não está machucado, não é? Cuidaram bem de você lá? Passou fome? Foi muito trsite? Como... – e antes que eu completasse mais uma pergunta, seus lábios tomaram os meus em um beijo que me trouxe de volta a vida.

- Eu estou bem. – ele disse, enconstando a sua testa na minha. – Agora eu estou ótimo. – sussurrou antes de tomar meus lábios novamente.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo ficamos daquele jeito, abraçados, nos beijando, admirando um ao outro, querendo notar até o minimo detalhe que teria mudado com o tempo. Na da podia nos separar agora, como nada nunca nos separou.

Edward foi para a guerra e eu passei dois anos da minha vida com medo de perder aquele que _é_ a minha vida. Dois longos anos sem seu toque,seu cheiro ou seu amor. Só o medo diário de que ele nunca mais voltaria para mim.

E agora,aqui nos seus braços, eu volto a ser eu mesma acreditando que não importa o que aconteça nos sempre voltaremos um para o outro. Como deve ser.

- Quando tudo parecia não ter fim e eu só via tragédia na minha frente... – começou a contar,abraçando a minha cintura por trás enquanto olhávamos pela sacada da varanda. – Eu fechava os olhos e lembrava de você... Exatamente como você estava naquela noite que eu fui embora. – me virei e enlacei o seu pescoço. – Mas eu vejo que a minha memória não fez jus a você, amor.

- Ela não vai precisar mais fazer tanto esforço. – disse,o abraçando. – Você me terá o tempo todo ao seu lado para se lembrar.

- Sempre? – murmurou em meus cabelos.

- Sempre. – prometi.

_**-3333333333333333333333-**_

**TCHARAM!**

**Eis que Isa aparece! o/**

_Eu queria agradecer a___**Camila** _que me deixou uma review linda em uma outra one-shot minha (Por Onde Andei) e que disse que me acompanha a séculos e que é viciada nas minhas one-shots. Inclusive imprimiu duas. Muito obrigada,Camila. Mesmo. Fiquei sem palavras. Beijão pra ti!_

**E beijão pra todas vocês!**

**;***

**Isa.**


End file.
